


Agitato

by ruric



Series: The Symphony Series [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: stagesofslove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-08
Updated: 2006-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey was born hungry, he thinks he was born angry too. Coda to episode 1:18 - 5 x 5 - set after Angel has left Lindsey's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agitato

Lindsey was born hungry, he thinks he was born angry too.

The soles of his shoes slide over the carpet as he spins his chair around to look through the window at the bright lights of the Los Angeles night. Wolfram and Hart are nothing if not thorough, the glass sparkles, there’s no fingerprint, no smear, no hint of a blemish to be seen.

He’s spent a great deal of time cultivating his image and his reflection shows his success.

The _right_ clothes, shirt, suit, shoes and tie, selected with care, the same detailed attention given to choosing his briefcase and watch. Hours spent in front of mirrors schooling his expression, widening his eyes to feign innocence, relaxing muscles to smooth the frown from his brow, practicing a professional and reassuring smile, learning to hide anything that might give him away.

But tonight the signs of his twin passions, hunger and rage, are thrown starkly back at him from the glass.

Fingers interlaced, knuckles showing through skin as white as the cotton of his shirt, the tilt of his chin, the twisting snarl of his lips, the burning heat reflected back from narrowed eyes.

Years spent diverting the fires that drive him, channeling everything into books and study, listening and learning, climbing the corporate ladder, figuring out when to bend and when to stand his ground.

Never really knew what he was hungry _for_ until he met Angel in Winters’ office.

Until fingers slipped the business card back into his pocket with a gentle pat right over his heart, dragging slowly across his chest as Angel brushed close behind him with a whisper of wool on silk. Left him with his heart thudding against his ribs, his dick hard in his pants, skin tingling and his mouth dry as the windblown summer fields back home as he picked up the phone to call the office.

Months later, when Angel strolled into the courtroom, _his_ fucking courtroom, with Marquez in tow blowing off a case that had taken him so many late nights to prepare and embarrassing him in front of the Senior Partners, he knew he’d finally found a focus for his rage too.

He spins the chair back around, the chair he’d found Angel sitting in a scant few hours ago, to look at the files spread out across the top of his desk. A scattering of photos, black and white and color, breaking up the neatly typed up papers, the copies of scrawled hand written surveillance reports and carefully labeled audio and video tapes.

Tonight was the second time Angel has touched him, and he can still feel the imprint of fingers, in exactly the same place right over his heart.

Vampires are hard to read but Lindsey’s had a lot of practice. He heard the promise underlying the threat in Angel’s words, saw it in the brown eyes when Angel leaned in close. He knows he’s not the only one feeling the pull of attraction between them.

~ fin ~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://stagesoflove.livejournal.com)stagesoflove community for the first of the Stages of Love Feb/Mar 2006 challenge (attraction).


End file.
